


Crash and Burn

by Scarlet_Ribbons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Jared, Requited Unrequited Love, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/pseuds/Scarlet_Ribbons
Summary: Jared's pretty sure the universe is screwing massively with him. He's an omega getting his ass handed to him by puberty, he's too tall and gangly, and his voice sometimes cracks a little when he talks. And even worse than that, he's 180% gay for alpha Jensen Ackles, his brother's best friend, who seems to enjoy teasing him until he forgets his own name and only sees him when he's getting injured or embarrassing himself. Oh, yeah. His life sucks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another smpc! this one right before exams, yay me for not doing any real work!
> 
> as always, for mah babe ShadowBiscuit
> 
> this is ridiculously unbeta-ed, i'm SO SORRY in advance

"Jaybird, you need to stop eye-fucking Jensen Ackles."

 

Has Jared ever mentioned how much he hates Chad Michael Murray? He does. Why is he even friends with Chad to begin with? Oh, yeah, because Chad is one of the omegas in school that doesn't care about his reputation. Then again, Chad's not wrong; he's been watching Jensen like the bona fide creepy stalker that he is, his cheeseburger paused on its short journey from the plate to his mouth. "I'm not eye.... I'm not looking at him like that," he defends petulantly, chewing like the cheeseburger has done him wrong in his previous life. 

 

But he is. Of course. It's so unbelievably unfair how good-looking alpha Jensen Ackles is, like-- that jawline had to have been touched by angels, and the sharp, but somehow relaxed profile breaks into a laugh that sends Jared's heart into orbit. Jensen's going to send him into cardiac arrest.

 

"Yes, you are." Chad leans over, takes one of Jared's homemade fries, and pops it into his mouth. "You look like you're going to start moaning around your cheeseburger."

 

It's amazing that, despite Chad being his best friend, Jared still has the shame to turn red. "You're an asshole," he spits towards his so called friend and drowns his sorrows in a tall glass of orange juice. "Why are we even friends? I'm shredding the contract."

 

Chad ruffles his hair, even though he  _hates_ it when he does that, and Jared glares at him dirtily before turning back to his sandwich and another gulp of juice; then, of course, he  _feels_ it. Red sweeps his face all the way to his hairline when he feels a pair of verdant eyes on his face, and the orange juice makes a reappearance as Jared hacks and coughs until his throat burns with the slight sting of acidity.

 

He hears Jeff's cackle. Jeff is also an alpha, and Jared personally thinks his brother doesn't deserve it. He totally milks alpha privileges like nothing else. "I don't know how you do it, Jen, but you never fail to make Jared turn red." God, Jeff is an even bigger asshole than Chad is. And-- Is his brother  _oblivious?_ He feels Chad shaking with laughter beside him, because damn it, Jeff has to be friggin'  _blind._ How can he not tell that Jared has the hots for Jensen? Even their  _mother_ knows by now. Everyone and their dogs know! The fucking grocer makes sure to cluck sympathetically every time Jared buys spinach! 

 

As Chad is drowning him with water, Jared hears Jensen's rough, honey-and-whiskey voice respond. "He's cute when he does, especially for being six foot three and a quarter."

 

Oh, hell, no. Jensen is the biggest asshole of all of them. Who the fuck else knows his  _exact_ height? Not even Jeff and Chad know that! 

 

Jared stumbles to his feet, feeling like the biggest fool in the world, because Jensen constantly messes with his feelings, with his head, his heart, and doesn't seem to care about the effects he has on his psyche. Of course, as he stands, his long legs suddenly spasm, and he bashes his knee against the sharp edge of the table. Chad springs to help him, but Jared waves off the help and utters silent curses on the table's family so that he doesn't look like the ultimate moron who can't walk without proper support. 

 

Even as he flees, he hates the gentle concern that Jensen wears so naturally as he rises to see if he's okay.  _Asshole._  


 

\---

 

Jared is the most awkward person he knows, on top of being creepy. He's standing in front of the fridge, dwarfing it, and he can hear Jensen and Jeff in the basement with beta Danneel Harris and omega Genevieve Cortese. They're drinking, probably, and above anything he can hear Jensen's rich, echoing laughter as it bounces up the stairs and spreads into where he's standing. It makes him wonder-- if he ever has a normal conversation with Jensen Ackles, could he make him laugh like that, so full and satisfying? He wipes his already sweating palms against his jeans and squirms. Stupid omega hormones, making him act like a moron.

 

He swings open the freezer to find ice cubes for his milkshake in the making, leaves it open as he ducks to grab milk, and apparently doesn't notice Jensen coming  _up_ the stairs and  _standing right behind him._  


 

  
_"_ Jay, can you check to see if there's another six-pack of beer in there? We ran out downstairs, and- Jesus, Jay!" 

 

Jared, so shocked by the alpha's presence, responds by smashing his abnormally large head into the underside of the freezer door. His world spins precariously on its skewed axes, and he wobbles for a moment, caught in some limbo where Jensen's eyes are the only things he can see. He clings to them before his world snaps back into jarring reality and he finds his upper half in Jensen's lap where they've both sunk to the floor.

 

"Hey, Jay, are you with me?" Jensen snaps his fingers gently above Jared's eyes, looking warm and concerned for  _him._  Jared tracks the movement, mystified, before realizing what's happening, blushing all over again, and quickly rushing to disentangle himself from the other man's arms. He's so fucking clumsy, dammit, and-- Jensen's lap is so comfortable, what the fuck? And he was so close to Jensen's--

 

"I'm sorry- sorry," he babbles, his arms moving too slowly as he flails a little and finally props himself against the countertop, trying to bleach his mind so that he can actually function. "Sorry, um, you wanted- Beer, right, beer," he tries to shut up while he squints into the fridge and waits for everything to stop appearing in triples. 

 

"What are you sorry for?" Jensen sounds amused behind him, and Jared knows he's fucked any chances he has with Jensen up, he really does. How does the guy even stand him? "Christ, Jay, I'm the one who surprised you. Are you sure your head is okay? You should get some ice for that-" Jensen's fingers swipe across the back of his surely messy, less-than-presentable hair, and Jared yelps.

 

"Fine!" he ducks away from Jensen, practically scrambling for safe environs where he can cool off. "I'm fine! Yes, perfect, great,  _fine."_ His voice is so damn high, like-- can't he hit the peak of puberty already so that his voice dips to the soothing lows like Jensen's? "You wanted beer, right? Here, take it." He thrusts the case forward, his eyes squeezed shut until he feels the weight disappear from his arms. Then he hears Jensen's weight shift, because yeah, he's a lowly omega, but he can still hear that much.

 

He should be gone, but when Jared cracks his eyes open, Jensen's still standing there like the asshole he is, hip cocked, corded arms cradling the case of beer. Jared just stares for a moment at his biceps, so jealous of the damn beer that he can barely concentrate on the fact that  _oh god why and how is Jensen still standing there looking like a model in even his most relaxed mode?_  


 

"Jay," Jensen says, very slowly, his eyes half-mast and his lips firm, humorless and serious for once. "Are you okay?"

 

"Peachy," The word, high and humiliating, cracks down the middle like there's a fault line running through it, and Jared, if possible, goes so red that he thinks he might spontaneously combust. "I'm perfectly fine!" he adds, almost hysterically, digging his fingers into the nicely sized knot forming in the back of his head. "No need to worry about me, I'm all good." 

 

And finally, he's able to move his stilt legs, and he leaves Jensen standing in the kitchen, watching him go with an indeterminable, intense stare that makes his lower half turn to jelly even after he's long gone.

 

\---

 

It's Chad's belief that Jensen reciprocates Jared's feelings, a notion that Jared finds hilariously ridiculous. Chad also forces him to try to hang out with the others, but Jared has this suspicious feeling that this is only so Chad can gawk at Genevieve and Danneel and try to catch some hot lesbian action.

 

Either way, they're all packed onto a couch in Genevieve's house; Genevieve is one of Jared's favorites, because she invites him to the same events she invites Jeff to, she knows about his massive crush on Jensen yet says nothing on the matter, and she, an omega as well, understands his pain while he pines after Jensen.

 

Even now, as they all play Never Have I Ever, Jared's still watching Jensen, watches as Jensen drinks some disgusting grape juice and watches as he laughs, because there are these warm crinkles in the corners of his eyes and so many laugh lines because Jensen is the type who always smiles, broadly and beautifully. 

 

A wicked pinch on his thigh has him jerking to pin Gen with a heatless glare. She winks back at him, arm slung around Danneel's neck, and gestures.

 

"You're staring," she whispers, before saying loudly, "It's your turn, Jare-bear."

 

Jared stares down into his muddy-looking mix of Sprite and hot chocolate. "N-Never have I ever had a tattoo," he fumbles for words, his head jerking upwards when he hears Jensen's emphatic groan.

 

"Screw you, Jay!" he admonishes playfully, in tune with Danneel's groaning, gulping down the grape concoction and narrowing his eyes at him; this time, though, Jared can see the smile that flirts with his mouth. But even hotter than that little smirk is the fact that Jared can't see Jensen's tattoo.

 

"You have a tattoo?" Jeff echoes Jared's thoughts, looking at Jensen like he doesn't even know him. "Where?" 

 

"Use your imagination." Jensen says with a wink; he's talking to Jeff but looking at Jared, and, Jared, on cue, chokes on his own drink and spends the next few minutes feeling pretty damn sorry for himself. Chad cackles next to him, thigh pressed to his for support, and Jared tries not to think about all the places where Jensen's tattoo could possibly be hiding. His inner thigh? His abdomen? His perfect ass? 

 

When it gets to Jensen, of course the guy breezily says, "Never have I ever been a virgin." Of course, it's a playful modification, because that means Jensen's not been a virgin since childhood, but everyone understands and laughs and is about to move onto the next question until the clink of Jared's glass interrupts them.

 

He drinks, his face inflamed, and stares at Jensen, who, across from him, looks stunned. Yeah, okay, so he's eighteen and a virgin-- it's not a big deal, it isn't even bad. But-- Hell, even Chad's been laid, and as Jared pushes his drink forward and thinks he might hurl (not just because Sprite and hot chocolate is disgusting), he doesn't believe that he can tolerate so much pity at one time. So he's been saving himself, so what? Even Jeff and Genevieve look slightly shame-faced, which is about all that Jared can bear. He feels Chad tense next to him, watches as his friend shoots Jensen a mutinous look, but even Chad being there doesn't stop his stomach from turning. 

 

"Gonna go get some food," he mumbles by way of explanation, somehow feeling like he can't avoid being humiliated at Jensen's hand no matter what he does. 

 

This time, when he leaves, Jensen comes after him. He hears the echo of his steps following him into the pantry in Gen's kitchen, and then panting and some complaining about  _freaking long legs._  


 

  
_"Jay,_ Jesus, I'm sorry." All Jensen does is apologize, and like always, he sounds wrecked, guilt-ridden. Jared stares, determined, at the chips. "Of course it isn't a bad thing if you're a virgin, I never meant to insult you. I just thought that everyone-" he balks, looking horrified, and Jared flinches, digging his fingers deeper into his pockets and wishing the world would swallow him up. "I made a mistake, Jay, I'm so damn sorry."

 

"It's fine," Jared says dully, his gaze fixed on the food. "Cause, you know, I'm too frickin' awkward to ever have someone willingly want to climb into a bed with me. I can't even have a conversation with anyone but Chad and Jeff without turning into a really unattractive tomato, and my voice has more cracks than the Earth's crust, but hey, Jense, not everyone is as perfect and confident as you alpha guys are. And I get it, really." 

 

"Jared, shut up." Jensen has never sounded so angry, not with him, and Jared, with a start, realizes that he's never noticed how nice Jensen is until he isn't. "I can't believe you think that about yourself." The bottom of Jensen's empty glass squarely hits his chest, sending him stumbling backwards a little bit, and Jensen gives him a look full of fire and ice that makes his stomach lurch. "There are plenty of people who would sleep with you, Jared. Have I not told you that you're cute?" Jensen smacks him  _hard_  and swift upside the head, and Jared ducks, shooting him a chagrined look. "Apparently there isn't a brain underneath all this damn hair." As Jared recovers from the slap, Jensen's fingers wrap into and around his chin, jerking his face down to easy eye level. "So damn tall," Jensen mutters before fixing his eyes squarely on Jared's: Jared's knees weaken automatically, pinning him somewhere at Jensen's height and at his mercy. "Listen and listen well, Padalecki," he leans forward to whisper into Jared's ear, his breath brushing the sensitive skin; Jared's eyes don't want to look anywhere other than the curve of Jensen's mouth. "People are perfect in their own way. And you- you are perfect in your own way, too. Nothin' less, not even a hair. So the next time you even think about doubting yourself, you can picture me handing you your ass, got it?" Jared can do nothing but nod in Jensen's hand, and then the worst happens: his omega feelings go into overdrive, and, humiliated over the way Gen and Jeff had looked at him and despairing that the one person he wants to sleep with is the one comforting him (as a friend, _fuck_ ), Jared starts to cry.

 

"Damnit, Jay." Jensen's body is so close to his and it only makes him feel worse, only makes him want to run again. But he can't run this time, not with Jensen pressed up against him, his iron arm supporting his spine, the lightly stubbly chin nestled into the top of his head. There's a spicy, cliche, really _Jensen_ scent that wraps itself around Jared protectively; it might just be an alpha thing, but the omega in Jared grasps for it and holds on. He breathes Jensen for a few minutes, and-- it is okay. He doesn't die. He seeks salvation and a sanctum, and he finds it underneath Jensen's arm and pressed into his jacket. Which, by the way, he gets all soppy and wet.

 

"Damn, sweetie," Jensen remarks softly, almost cooing with his lapful of Jared, and Jared is so distraught with embarrassment that he barely registers the endearment or Jensen's fingers delicately tracing his spine. "Those omega hormones must be all over the place for you to cry like this. I've never seen you break down this badly. Virginity isn't that big a deal, just think about it like this..."

 

Oh, God. Jensen wants to discuss virginity with Jared. Let death be merciful and quick. 

 

Later when he relates to Chad the whole series of events, his omega friend is scandalized that Jared didn't even try to make a move. Just great. Even Chad is getting impatient, although he did bust a rib laughing at the plight Jared had to endure while he was firmly sat in Jensen's lap (all six feet of him, which was a horrifically tight fit); the older man had talked to him about self-esteem until Jared had fallen asleep. 

 

Even Jensen Ackles couldn't make the subject of virginity glamorous.

 

\----

 

And then disaster strikes in the form of his heat.

 

To be fair, Jared didn't see it coming; he knew Jeff, Gen, Danni, and _thankfully_ Jensen had all gone out for something, and he had thrown off any presentable clothing, danced downstairs in fuzzy Batman pants and a gray shirt that made all his skinniness look even more skinny, and had curled himself around a bowl of popcorn the size of a watermelon. It's just him, tonight, because even Chad had some familial occupation that sounded like death when he had described it. Jared feels strongly as though Chad deserves it.

 

And then Jensen Ackles crashes his one-man self-love party.

 

Jared hears a sound and shoots upwards, pausing Princess Bride and spilling popcorn everywhere. He consciously tugs at his shirt, winding his fingers into the hem as he scoots towards the front door.

 

"Hello?" He calls out, his voice echoing a little as it bounces towards the empty staircase; even his parents are out, which makes every little sound that much more ominous. "Mom?" He calls, on principle. "Dad?"

 

He's about to call for Jeff, too, in case his asshole of a brother is just screwing with him, but before he can, who should step from the darkness like some sort of shadow prince but Jensen, looking frickin' casual for having come out of fucking _nowhere_. 

 

Jared nearly has a heart attack, and that's before his automatic panic sets in. "Jensen," he hisses, deflating and, of course blushing because he's _him, "_ I almost--" he shakes his head, feeling all the more conscious now that he's standing in front of Jensen in his pajamas. He feels ratty and young in front of Jensen on a normal day, let alone in his nightwear. "What are you even doing here?"

 

Jensen shoots him a mildly surprised look, probably at the open hostility. "I came to get my phone, I left it here. Everyone else is at the restaurant already." Gen had invited Jared, but Jared really wanted to stay home and watch movies instead. He had one day a month where he cozied up without interruptions. Without Jensen. 

 

"Oh." What the fuck else is he supposed to say? 'Get out of my house'? Not likely. He wraps his patchy blanket around his frame, ignoring the fact that it barely hangs on with his height, and shuffles back towards the couch. He swears that Jensen is laughing behind him, but when he turns,  he received a solemn, half-mast gaze that doesn't stray from his face. 

 

"Why didn't you come?" To Jared's chagrin, Jensen is lowering himself onto the couch, looking completely in his element and with graceful nonchalance. 

 

"I wanted movie night," he grits through his teeth, voice already cracking a little bit. "Just some time alone." Emphasis on the alone, Mr. Unfairly-Sexy Ackles. "It's pretty chaotic here with my parents and Jeff and when you have Jeff, you have pretty much the entire gang, and--" he pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling the warning signs of a headache percolate. "I thought you had to get back?"

 

Jensen blinks before slowly nodding, his smile lazy and warm as he flashes it in Jared's direction; he feels his insides go just as lazy and warm. "I do, but you look like you're having fun."

 

Well, he was having fun. Thanks a shit ton, Jensen. And if he's having fun, why is Jensen still here anyway? This probably has something to do with the fact that Jared never looks like he's having fun around Jensen, probably because he's too busy staring at him. Jared grimaces, feeling like a supreme idiot, and stands up to brush away popcorn kernels. "Gonna get some water," he starts to say, and then he finds his pants wet and something sliding down his calves. He thinks he's going to start screaming a split second before he understands, and then when he looks up all of the relaxation in Jensen's expression is gone. 

 

"Jared." His name comes out as a tense hiss between Jensen's teeth, and Jared's inner omega goes wild, giddy with unbound energy. All he can think of is one thing, all he wants is one thing, and why, God, why did Jensen pick tonight to come? Why why _why?_ "Are you going into heat?" 

 

"Jensen," Jared feels himself saying against his fucking will, his bones melting and his skin burning. _Fucking omega hormones no no no, damn it, no_. The default omega cry, _I need you, alpha,_ only causes Jensen's expression to flare up into something so intense that it's fearful. 

 

Oh, God. Jensen's going to think he's a freak. He's going to leave Jared here and run for the hills. He's going to tell all his friends that stupid little Jared Padalecki had his heat all over the floor and they're all going to laugh at him. Jensen's....

 

....Kissing him. 

 

Jared's brain is in happy _no comprendo_ mode, but his heart is pounding faster and louder than a marching band. He all but hands himself over to Jensen, melting against his mouth and buckling so that his knees awkwardly bump against the other man's. Jensen doesn't seem to care, because, with his hands threaded into Jared's hair in a way that makes his toes curl, he's extinguishing the fire that's threatening to burn Jared inside out.

 

Jensen. Is kissing. _Him_. 

 

"Alpha," Jared keens again, throwing rationality away and wrapping his fingers into Jensen's jacket, into his shirt. His hair is already slightly matted with perspiration, and ugh, he's panting and his face is bright red, but Jensen basically scoops him up and onto the couch, like he isn't six feet of lanky muscle, and straddles him.

 

"Gonna take care of you, Jay, sweetie," Jensen cooes, sounding breathless and distracted while Jared tries to wave air back into his lungs so he doesn't die. But really, dying underneath Jensen with his cock grinding against his own isn't actually such a bad way to go.

 

"Need," Jared tries to get more than a word out as he tugs the button on Jensen's jeans. "Need you, Jense, please. Gonna burn."

 

And when Jensen goes back down on him, swiftly pressing kisses in a trail down his collar and along his shoulder, Jared hears him say, "oh, you're gonna burn all right," in a fond voice.

 

For a few moments, it's just Jensen peeling off his jacket and shirt, and even Jared's hormones pause so he can stare, enraptured, at the glory that his Jensen's abdomen. 

 

"I- I mean-- Th-That's-- _Wow,"_ he finally manages to babble out, and Jensen's returning chuckle is warm as he tucks Jared's messy hair behind his ear. 

 

"Such a sweet boy for me," Jensen murmurs by his ear, and Jared grips his fingers into Jensen's iron forearms, growing very conscious of the other palming his attentive cock. He all but hardens and goes deep red in one fell swoop, and Jensen makes a sound that's a mix of a groan and a growl while Jared just dies of embarrassment. Here he is, with someone who's experienced with sex and shit, and he's acting like an embarrassed little kid. He can't believe Jensen could _ever w-_  


Jensen's lengthy fingers wrap around his cock through the flannel and squeeze.

 

"You looked like you were thinking about something else," Jensen purrs, faking hurt, and Jared squeezes his eyes shut. "Only want you to think about me, Jay." Amidst his whimpering (oh god why him why now), Jensen peppers the neglected hair behind his ear with kisses; Jared breathes and winds his too-long legs around Jensen's waist and curls his toes into the other's belt loops. 

 

"So damn cute in these pants," Jensen murmurs absently, and Jared, at this distance, is almost smothered by the waves of roaring lust. He pants, wanton, at Jensen's mercy and cocks his head, nuzzling into the fingers situated into his hair. "All of you is so fucking adorable, don't know how you manage it," he grimaces, threading his fingers into the knot holding Jared's pants tight to his waist and deftly undoing it. "You always think no one's looking, Jay."

 

"A- _Alpha!"_ Jared squirms as Jensen coaxes his cock from his pants with persuasive thumbing over the head. His legs tighten around Jensen's waist as he elevates himself to press flush against Jensen's chest, where he curls against when he's distressed and scared and _needs._  


"None of that 'alpha' shit," Jensen jerks Jared to look at him, solemn and abruptly serious, and Jared, impatient, tries to quell the thirst of his heat by drinking Jensen in like he's an oasis. "No. Jared. Look. At me." 

 

The omega in Jared responds, and he peeks at Jensen submissively from beneath his wet eyelashes. He's still in awe, is suddenly aware of how awkward he is just hanging off of Jensen, but now he just really wants to be fucked by the guy. Like he's wanted to for ages, for every time he's injured himself looking at Jensen and for every time he's lost his voice talking to Jensen. 

 

"I want you to say my name," Jensen whispers, breath tickling Jared's earlobe. "I want you to say _Jensen_ , the way you've said it as you've grown up, when you say it to Chad when you talk about me. I want to hear my name on that pretty mouth. Get it?"

 

Jared's blushing to beat the band, horrified that Jensen, (with his perfect alpha hearing of fucking course), has been listening in on the conversations. But what else is he supposed to do when Jensen issues a command like that, radiating alpha and staring at Jared like that, making his cock respond just to the authoritative voice? He nods helplessly, swallowing before murmuring a cracked, "J-Jensen."

 

And then he's being kissed again, blown away by the elemental force that is Jensen. His mouth, rough, unyielding, distracts Jared from Jensen's shucking of his own clothing. 

 

"Jay," he breathes, and Jared, going just about batshit crazy, stares at Jensen's reddened lips, like the elegant arch of a bow. "You've noticed, right?" He questions, sounding almost anxious. Which is funny, because. Y'know. Jensen Ackles doesn't do anxious. He's a machine of grace and wickedly manipulative godliness. "You've noticed me looking? Always been looking, Jay, sweetie, lookin' at you. So distracted by you."

 

Ha. Haha. Funny you feel that way, Jensen. Because Jared here-

 

Jared stops, thinks for a moment. Thinks about how long Jensen's been watching him, thinks of the way Jensen's profile is so sharp and beautiful when it angles slightly and when the unfairly tranquil eyes are following his steps. Or when they're full of mischief when Jared blushes. Or when they're brimming with tangible regret as he apologizes for a tactless remark. Or now, when they're blown wide with lust and pleading anxiety.

 

So yeah, Jared knows. He _knows._ And he's so relieved that he knows, that he finally understands. Burying his hair into the junction of Jensen's neck, he permits the first smile and nods almost shyly into Jensen's neck.

 

Jensen groans, gently pumping Jared's cock and sending a sweep of electricity streaming through his blood. "Why the fuck were you always running, Jay?" He bemoans, both hands now swiftly bringing Jared to the peak of his orgasm. Just as he teeters on the edge, breathless and gasping and whimpering for Jensen's touch, Jensen repeats, " _Why did you always run?"_  


He holds Jared's orgasm when he asks, but that's not why Jared answers shortly and simply. He doesn't need to say much, so he says what he has to, very truthfully.

 

"Because you're perfect."

 

"Perfect," Jensen growls, sounding disbelieving, and then Jared's somehow been disentangled and is now getting surprisingly intimate with the couch. His legs start to stretch, automatically, to test the length of the couch, but Jensen stops him with a firm smack against his ass that has Jared yelping, more surprised than hurt, and scrambling to draw his legs back in. "Perfect, _fuck,_ you're unbelievable. You're un-fucking-believable." Jensen's never lost his cool like this, never sounded so shot through. "Always ran away because you thought- _fuck!_ -so blind, damn it-" the angry rambling has Jared lifting his head a little, because he's concerned-

 

-And then Jensen shoves his fingers into Jared's hair and pushes him back into the fake leather of the couch. "Stay down, Jared." The words are soft and drip with power, and Jared falls silent automatically, mildly nervous. "Perfect?" Now Jensen's voice is cool, even, and he slowly draws circles above Jared's ear. "Gonna show you who's perfect, Jared." Jared whimpers in response, almost drifting into blissful relaxation. 

 

So, of course, that's when Jensen takes advantage of Jared's embarrassing self-lubrication and shoves _every fucking inch_ into Jared _all at once._  


His world goes white.

 

When his eyes finally roll back downwards, he's shocked back into reality when the head of Jensen's cock grinds up against his prostate, his knot swelling up inside him. He doesn't know what to grab, can't fucking think, he's pretty sure he might even be crying sheerly out of unadulterated pleasure. Jensen is inside him. Even in his most vivid dreams, Jensen was never shoved up into him in such a fulfilling way; Jared writhes, impaling himself further onto Jensen, needing even that last centimeter. He ensconces Jensen into himself, whimpers, feels Jensen do everything but move himself.

 

But thankfully, he hears a blurry _"fuck"_ and Jensen slides out just marginally and pounds himself deep enough that it almost rearranges Jared's damn insides. And oh, shit, he is so okay with that. He is so okay, and it doesn't even matter that he won't be able to walk the next day. The glowing throes of pleasure more than make up for the dread of tomorrow's pain. Jensen hisses, pressed close to him with his fingers beneath his shirt and digging into his hips for leverage.

 

Jared huffs a laugh, Jensen's cock scraping along his walls and causing his toes to curl helplessly. "Wait, Jen," he babbles, trying to look back. "A-Are you going to knot me?" More importantly, is he ready for knotting? Will he get pregnant? They didn't exactly teach him this in health class--

 

"No, not till you're ready, Jay," Jensen whispers, looking confused that Jared has bothered interrupting their decidedly much more interesting fucking with apparently stupid questions. "I'd mate with you first, and-"

 

"You want to mate w-with me?" Jared inquires, his voice still coming out a bit of a raspy gasp, and Jensen gives him a look of such profound disbelief that Jared almost giggles hysterically.

 

"No, I want to mate with Chad," Jensen says sarcastically, and Jared actually blanches because _that_ is a horrifying image. He feels Jensen actually almost sort of deflate, knows Jensen must be thinking along the same lines as he is.

 

"Just no. _No._ Don't bring Chad into this," Jared grimaces, whining a little when he feels the brush of emptiness. Jensen still looks vaguely disgusted, but at his next thrust, Jared is back on track for his orgasm. Push, pull, each one long and sweet and stretching like taffy, Jared is reduced to a ball of mush. He wouldn't mind this, really wouldn't, wouldn't mind Jensen's teeth clamping down into his collar, wouldn't mind Jensen's knot holding in him, binding them together, wouldn't mind Jensen filling him whole... But today, he just needs to get over his heat.

 

He knows Jensen's going to pull out, and it's going to be okay, because ... This is them. This is their future. Jensen plants a bit of a confused kiss on Jared's smiling mouth, and then one on each dimple, and whispers, "what're you so happy about?"

 

"You," Jared whispers, wriggling and making Jensen suck in a sharp breath.

 

He feels Jensen's lips against his forehead when his world explodes in white, feels thick ropes of come streak over his abdomen and thighs as Jensen pulls out. They're still slick and kinda smell way too much like sex as they shift and press together, like one. 

 

"You okay, Jared?" Jensen asks after a moment, and Jared smiles at the feeling of Jensen's toes wriggling against his own. 

 

"Yeah," he says, because it is. Cold toes and all. 

 

Now, it kinda seems like everything is working for him.

 

 


End file.
